Republic Of Jasifa
Overview The Republic of Jasifa is a nation that was previously a colony of The Federation of Britannican Descent. After being granted independence, it gained a reputation as a highly technologically advanced state, having a culture based around technology and it's usefulness. The Republic of Jasifa is mostly tied with the Federal Heimark Republic, having many agreements in military tech research and sales. Recently, Jasifa has been improving its shaky relations with Britannica through joint R&D projects for military technology. History Pre-Independence Before being known as Jasifa, the island which is now its mainland was discovered by Britannican explorers under the name of Prisaustria. The island was chosen to become the homeland of Britannican prisoners. Britannica only sent prisoners who were known to have skills - including farming, trading, etcetera - in order to keep the island nation functional. Inhabitants of Jasifa soon grew tired of Britannican rule, and plotted ways of breaking free from Britannica. Before these plots could be carried out, however, Britannica granted the nation independence (to stop chaos before it starts) on May 17th 1700. From then on, Prisaustria was known as Jasifa. Post-Independence Economy After becoming an independent nation, Britannica swiftly stopped funding and supporting Jasifa. This immediately plummeted Jasifa into an economic crisis. Companies hurried to export their products to assist the economy, mostly mining companies. Jasifa exported some of their minerals, though dangerous trade routes through the sea made trade difficult, especially being an island nation. In the 1800's, Jasifa discovered its true prowess - science. The industrial revolution which had spread through the world brought Jasifa great success in developing factories, and scientists assisted to knowledge of how the world works, and how science could be utilised to improve life. A company arose around this time, becoming the lead in Jasifa's role in the industrial revolution. The company was known as Aperature Industrial Research & Development, now known simply as Aperture. Up to the 1840's, Jasifa enjoyed success in the upcoming science industry, though they were met with much competition from Britannica, another major country in the Industrial Revolution. Despite this, Jasifa had already begun major trade contracts with government organisations, and many military R&D projects. Jasifa's economy from this point onwards was at a low point, though still enough to keep the nation stable and functional. The majority of citizens worked, and most could sustain daily life and their families. In an attempt to improve the Jasifian economic state, the Uode currency was introduced. Whilst it did not improve the economy much, it featured a chemical coating, preventing it from carrying disease and from being damaged by liquid. The Uode is known as a representation to some of the introduction of the modern world. In the early 2000's, Jasifa began huge R&D projects to supply the FHR with equipment for their wars in the middle east - and to gain more money. Unfortunately, this strained the economy more and more for civilians. In the late 2010's, companies in Jasifa made a sudden change to focus on consumer products. Whilst a slow process, it was highly effective in raising the economy to a point where Jasifa could support its needs ''and ''its luxuries. Category:Nation